A Surprise
by DorianneGray
Summary: Sayu is the only person Soichiro Yagami could think of. Sayu, his only daughter, kidnapped, only to be released in exchange for the murder notebook. Set a year later the trade. A new and stupid take on what could have happened. MelloxSayu


Hey guys. I'm baaaack from the dead. Anyway, this was something I started a month ago, I think, but was too lazy to finish anyway. This isn't fully done yet, but I'll continue this...sometime when I'm not lazy. I just wanted to submit something in my account. This might have some flaws though, since I haven't edited it much. Wahahahaha. Nevertheless, enjoy. :D And I'm sorry Mello's kind of out-of-character here. LULZ. I still love the dude though.

--

**A Surprise**

**(MelloxSayu)**

Beads of sweat rolled down Soichiro Yagami's face. His only daughter, Sayu, had been kidnapped as a hostage in exchange for the notebook in possession of their investigation team.

_How could one murder notebook be of such importance, compared to the life of one young and innocent girl? _Mr. Yagami pondered. _People are truly cruel. What if other lives are at stake if I hand in the Death Note? What if they'd use it for their sick, malicious wrongdoings? _

_But Sayu is my daughter. She doesn't deserve to experience this kind of torture. Think of how emotionally scarred she would be. I don't want to lose her. I'm her father. It's my responsibility to keep her safe. _

Matsuda startled Mr. Yagami at his sudden appearance. "Yagami-san, when are you going to hand the Death Note to the Mafia?"

"Matsuda!" Mr. Yagami scolded, and rubbed his temples, which was aged with wrinkles. "I-I don't know anymore. I think I need more time."

**One year later…**

It hadn't been long since Mr. Yagami exchanged the Death Note with the Mafia for his daughter. It took him a more than a week to decide. Mr. Yagami was even surprised at the fact Sayu didn't suffer any traumatic disturbances. He had her tested just in case, but it proved there wasn't anything wrong with her. She was alright, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He was delighted Sayu was so strong.

Now, Sayu was 21, beautiful, smart, and ready to graduate from college. The police chief was proud of his young and accomplished daughter. She even had a boyfriend, whom he was going to meet soon.

He sat at the table with her, reading the paper as usual. There was something about her this morning which had her strangely happy. Her cheeks were flushed a natural pink, and a smile was engraved on her elegant face, which seemed like it was forever going to be there. She caught him staring at her.

"Dad," she blushed, putting her hands on her hips. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, my little Sayu," mused Mr. Yagami. "You just look so joyous today. It makes you look more beautiful than you already are."

Sayu's smile grew even wider. "That's because I _am_ happy. Dad, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, dear?"

"Dad, I'm getting married!"

Mr. Yagami almost choked on his pancakes. "I'm sorry, what did you say, Sayu?"

"Dad," Sayu said slowly, repeating her words as she took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."

Her father slammed his hands on the table and stood up quickly, furious. He roared, "My daughter is definitely NOT getting married at such a young age. ABSOLUTELY NOT. I haven't even met the man yet! Since when have you decided this?"

Sayu groaned. "I'm 21 years old, father, and I'm almost done with college. I'm over 18, so I'm allowed to move out of the house and make my own decisions now. My fiancé's a year older and already has a job. I love him and he loves me. He's a wonderful person, Dad. You haven't even given him a chance! At least meet him and tell me what you think."

Mr. Yagami moaned in disappointment. "Sayu, how long have you been seeing this boy?"

"Seeing him? Oh, about a year now, actually." She gave out a small giggle as she remembered something.

"WHAT?! I thought you met him only a few months ago. I can't even believe you started going out with boys right after you got…" The old detective trailed off, sighing.

"Daddy, I told you, I'm not at all bothered by what happened. Sure, it got kind of scary at first but…it actually wasn't scary after all. I didn't get hurt, right?" she said, standing up to face her father.

"No, but--."

Sayu looked him directly in the eye. Her eyes were pleading. "Dad. I'm asking you this. Please give him a chance. Please? Do this for me, Dad."

Mr. Yagami exhaled in exasperation. "Alright, alright. When do I meet this guy?"

"Yay!" she squealed, the smile and the blush returning to her youthful face. She rushed around the table and swung her arms around Mr. Yagami, squeezing him tight. "I love you, Dad! I swear, you'll love my fiancé too!"

He grimaced at the word fiancé. She was too young have a _fiancé_. No matter what, Mr. Yagami saw her as her little girl, not a woman about to be married to a boy he hasn't met yet. He awkwardly put his arms around her, and sighed once more. _Sure_, he thought sarcastically. _We'll all be one happy family_.

Everyone—Light, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami were all anxious, except for Misa, who was apparently excited to meet Sayu's fiancé. She was her normal bouncy self, snuggling into Light. Mrs. Yagami wondered out loud why Sayu made her bake a big, chocolate cake. Mr. Yagami's palms were sweaty, panicky to meet his future son-in-law.

Sayu was outside, apparently talking to her betrothed. She told her family to wait in the living room until they were both ready to come in. Misa couldn't wait, she pressed herself against the door.

"Misa!" Light hissed. "Please respect my sister's privacy!"

"But Liiiiiiiight," Misa whined. "Misa Misa is excited! Sayu's been really happy these days and Misa is dying to see the reason why."

She ignored Light and eavesdropped.

"…why couldn't I have worn leather instead of this shirt? I'm not used to wearing cotton! And this tie is choking me!" complained an unrecognizable voice, most likely the man's. Misa heard Sayu giggle.

"Come on, you want to impress my parents, right? Besides, the tie looks cute!" she gushed.

"Sayu, I don't think they'd like me...especially…your brother," the voice replied.

"No! You're just nervous. I'm sure they'd adore you. I promise that."

There was a huge sigh. "Would you still love me if they didn't?"

"Of course I would, you silly competitive pessimist! You've got to lighten up more, no wonder Matt thinks you have PMS all the time. And they'll love you, I'll make sure of it," said Sayu, with a mischievous tone in her voice.

"Gee, thanks. That's so helpful, Sayu," he answered back sarcastically. There was silence.

Sayu sighed. "You know I'll always love you, right?"

"I know. I'll always love you too."

"Oh my gosh, Light! Misa thinks they're kissing!" Misa squealed, tossing her yellow hair. Light hissed at her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Misa, don't be such an idiot! Now come along before they catch us here," he whispered, dragging her back to the living room. As soon as they reached there, they heard the door open. The Yagamis stood up jumpily, and jittery in nervousness. Sayu showed herself, tugging someone's hand with her. He seemed to be restraining.

"Uhm, sorry," she apologized. "He's just a bit shy…"

The man walked in, bracing himself. He looked foreign, young, tall and lanky, with blond hair which almost reached his shoulders and ocean blue eyes. He wore a black buttoned shirt with a red tie, matching Light's signature one, which he seemed uncomfortable in. Sayu pulled him closer and hugged his arm. He made a difficult attempt to smile at everyone. It made him look like smiling was something he rarely did.

Mr. Yagami got a glimpse of Light at the corner of his eye. It was as if his son was going to vomit any second now.

"Light, be respectful, he doesn't look all that bad," Mr. Yagami said under his breath. _Yeah, except the fact that he looks like a girl. He's practically a male version of Misa. _

"Mom, Dad, Light, Misa," Sayu announced, beaming. "This is my brilliant fiancé, Mello."

Mello grinned crookedly, making him slightly appear evil. He approached the Yagamis and shook each of their hands. "Hi."

For a foreign-looking boy, he had a good Japanese accent.

"I think I've met your brother before," chuckled Mello darkly as Light refused to shake hands with him. Light scowled.

"Oh, so you have?" asked Mr. Yagami.

"Yes," he nodded, taking a glance at the uneasy Light. "In a…_tennis competition_."

Light glared at him, while Mello shrugged, smug. Misa danced toward Mello and gawked at him.

"Oh, Sayu! Your fiancé is so handsome! He looks exactly like Misa!"

Mello squinted at the clueless idol, looking as if he could hit her any minute now. Sayu exhaled deeply. "Err…thanks, Misa."

"So…" Mrs. Yagami attempted to break the ice. "Why don't we come sit now and have a nice dinner? I've baked the chocolate cake, Sayu, just as you wanted it."

The blond boy took a small bow in gratitude. He said sincerely, "Thank you very much, Yagami-san. I love chocolate. Now I can see where Sayu gets her good looks, too."

Mrs. Yagami's cheeks reddened. "It's nothing, really."

Soichiro grimaced and wondered how much worse this could get.


End file.
